


Turning Tables

by spectacularvernacular



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularvernacular/pseuds/spectacularvernacular
Summary: Oliver Queen comes crashing back into Starling City when his father dies, shocked to find out that their family fortune has been left to him and not his dutiful sister, Thea. With Thea heartbroken and Oliver more confused than ever before, he sets out to right his fathers wrongdoings and get things back to normal as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Oliver quickly learns the people that can help him most, are the friends he abandoned years ago, and he must face his own demons as well if he really wants to fix everything. Olicity.





	1. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first Olicity fic, but I’ve put a lot of thought behind it, and I’m super invested, so let me know what you think of it. Have a great day!

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Thea's voice was calm, even with the growing tension in the small room. Despite Oliver's urge to look her way, he kept his eyes trained on the lawyer across from them, mostly because he was afraid of what he would find on his sister's features. Yes, her voice might have been nonchalant, but there was no way she wasn't absolutely pissed off right now. At least, she had every right to be.

Tommy pulled on his collar, the offending material tightening when he moved his eyes from Oliver to the younger brunette, who was currently staring daggers into him as she waited for him to speak. He gulped when she arched an eyebrow at him, pushing him to get on with it. "Robert Alan Queen leaves one hundred percent of his assets to his eldest son, Oliver Jonas Queen."

The sharp laugh that came from Thea's mouth made the other three people in the room slightly jump and Oliver's eyes quickly averted to his sister's, his concern for her blanketing his previous nervousness of what he might find looking back at him. Betrayal was all that lied there, her jaw clenched tightly shut as her wide eyes lowered to a glare as she looked him over. It was enough to feel like the blanket had been swiftly taken from him, replaced by a sudden urge to crawl into a hole somewhere and hide.

He broke off the stare and met Tommy again as he tried to rack his brain for a way that this would make sense. "How old is that Will?" Oliver asked, the only thing coming to mind was that his father hadn't updated it in about twenty years. It had been five years since his father kicked him out of town, and he hasn't spoken a word to him since, so to think this was all part of the plan was far-fetched.

Not to mention, Thea has been working her ass off since she was seventeen years old to take over their father's company, Queen's Consolidated. Which, if you haven't figured out yet, is one of the many things Oliver inherited about ninety seconds ago. And why they were all witnessing the only humble and hardworking Queen in the room about to blow a gasket. Oliver was ready to bring his father back to life and kill him again for doing this to his sister. Hell, for doing this to him.

Tommy was ready to join Oliver in that hole when he asked that question, because he knew the response was only going to make things worse. So, even though he loved Thea, Oliver, and Moira like family, he ran his eyes down the paper as if he had no clue what the answer was. "It was finalized three months ago." He answered slowly, pretending to read it somewhere in the fine print. Three months and six days to be exact, since Robert had walked into his office with the new paperwork. Tommy didn't understand or respect the decision, but he also didn't want to be involved in war that was going to break out because of Robert's irrational decision. Although, he was now realizing that was inevitable.

When Oliver heard his mom sigh he knew she was thinking the same thing he had been, 'why?' And that thought only scared him more, because if his mom didn't understand why his father did this, then he wasn't sure if anyone would. "How long will it take to get the paperwork together to fix this and transfer everything to Thea?" Oliver asked with his head hanging in his hands. It seemed like a quick and simple fix, he could put things in their right place and bolt out of the city as quickly as possible. Maybe his father's plan, give him one last chance to do the right thing and mend some fences with the rest of his family.

"Six months." Tommy answered.

It was a nice thought while it lasted.

"When I get..."

"Six months?!" The three across from him interrupted simultaneously, varying levels of confusion on their faces. "Yes," He responded slowly, looking over each of them. They would have made a humorous picture if you didn't know the weight of the situation. "That's a lot of paperwork to get together, and I need to finalize all of this," He motioned to the stacks of paper on the table around them, "before I do anything else."

"I don't want it."

"Thea…"

"No, Mom, I'm serious. This is what dad wanted." Her eyes moved past Moira to her older brother, who seemed to cower behind their mother when the attention was on him. "If he thinks that your irresponsible decisions and insistent ability to run from your problems," She was pointing a finger at him, her voice growing as she stood. "is what this family needs, then I want nothing to do with it." Only a second passed before she was standing at the door with her purse slung over her shoulder. "I'll come by the house later to get my things before it becomes the playboy mansion."

They jumped for the second time when the door slammed shut, and Oliver groaned as he buried his head in his hands. What he feared the most about returning to Starling City was having to face the sister he left behind, worried that she would hate him for abandoning her and that she wouldn't let him explain his side of things. Now it was like Oliver had taken everything Thea wanted from her, and he wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to him again. He should be thankful, because he deserved a lot worse, but it just hurt more.

"Ollie, stop beating yourself up," Moira's hand rested on his shoulder as she spoke, hoping that he would know she only wanted to comfort him. "your father must have a good reason for this." She wasn't just trying to convince Oliver either, this was something she never saw coming. Never had she considered that her husband would leave their livelihood in the hands of the son he forced out of town for 'constantly embarrassing the family's reputation' years ago.

"I can't think of one." He sighed truthfully, feeling her grip tighten in a way that seemed sympathetic. It didn't make him feel any better, but at least he knew she wasn't just going to shut him out.

"Honestly, I can't either, but I know your father. He wouldn't put everything in your hands if he didn't think you could handle it, if he didn't trust you." That much Moira was sure of, even if she didn't share the same confidence as her husband. While her conversations with Oliver had been scarce these last few years, she knew he was far more mature man now than he was when he left. Unfortunately, he was also a man they barely knew, who had shown no interest in wanting to return to their family and everything that came with it.

"We'll work it out," Moira added with a pat on her sons arm when he stayed quiet, before heading towards the door. "And don't think for one second my house will be the playboy mansion." She added almost slyly before he heard the door click shut.

Tommy let out a slight chuckle, but clamped his mouth shut when Oliver quickly lifted his eyes to him. "This isn't funny," He gritted, "this is bad, Tommy. Tell me he explained this to you."

Tommy sighed, meeting his serious gaze. "He didn't, man. Trust me, I asked." Multiple times.

Oliver wanted a drink for the first time in three years. It's not as if he thought his father was dad-of-the-year, or some upstanding citizen. You don't gain the power Robert Queen had by simply playing fair, but to think he would betray his own daughter in the most hurtful way possible, that's something he couldn't wrap his head around. There had to be more to this.

"There's one other thing, but I had to wait until we were alone." Tommy pushed a folded piece of paper towards him as he spoke.

"What's this?" Oliver asked, slowly unfolding it.

"Combo to your dad's safe. He said you have to go alone, it was his last wish."

Oliver scoffed, folding the paper back and shoving it in his coat pocket. "I don't even know where his safe is." Just another clear reason as to why he didn't belong in this position.

"It's in the library at the playboy mansion."

Damn, if looks could kill, Oliver's glare would have put Tommy dead on the floor. He only shrugged as an excuse for his bad timing.

Oliver sighed as he finally dropped his gaze, guilt filling him again when he was reminded of Thea's words, and how hurt she was by all of this. "How about we just draw up my Will? I'll leave everything to Thea, and then go home and kill myself."

Tommy smiled at Oliver, a sincere smile kept for an old friend. The good, wholesome version of him, not the immature party boy he knew so well. "Do you remember what you asked of me when you left?" He asked hesitantly, twirling a pen between his fingers.

Oliver nodded once. "Keep Thea on the right track, make sure she doesn't mess up her future." It was the only thing Oliver had asked of anyone, because something good had to come of all the bad decisions he had made. And no one deserved it more than his little sister.

"Well, I should let you know that it was pretty much the exact opposite." Oliver lifted his curious eyes to his friend. "If it wasn't for Thea, I probably wouldn't even be a lawyer right now." Tommy smiled as he leaned back in his chair, memories flooding him. "I told her one time that I was losing interest in all of it, I was coming up on my last year and I couldn't grade higher than a C, with a professor from hell. I was miserable, and that kid showed up at my house every night with pizza and flash cards. Even after she had worked a twelve-hour day at the company, she was there for me every step of the way. For three years straight, she texted me at nine in the morning to make sure I was awake. Three freaking years, Ollie!" Tommy emphasized his words by thrusting three fingers in the air.

Oliver had to smile at the thought of it. Tommy was a miserable bastard in the morning, but Thea was never one to take anyone's shit, so it had to of made for a good show. "That's okay." Oliver answered, and Tommy gave him a look of confusion, his dark eyebrows knitted together. "It's okay that you were preoccupied with your own life sometimes, you did really good for yourself." He said sincerely. Yes, he had asked Tommy to look after his sister, and although this certain story didn't convey it, he was sure there was many times Tommy had been there for Thea, just as she for him. And although he had asked Tommy to protect her, Thea had always been the level headed, supportive person in their group of friends, and he was happy to hear that much didn't change these last few years.

"Thank you, but that's not where I'm going with this," Tommy paused when Oliver's phone rang, and he apologized immediately, snaking his hand into his pocket and silencing it without giving it another thought, his sincere eyes back on his old friend.

"Please continue." he offered simply, and Tommy had to fight the shock that was clouding his brain from coming to his face. The man across from him now was so different from the friend he knew, and it was really starting to settle on him. He looked the same, just had a shorter haircut and he had put on about twenty pounds of muscle. The clear, conscious look in his soft eyes was a sign that he was sober as well, and Tommy knew whatever he had been up to lately, he was a better, healthier person because of it. And that much made the situation more comforting.

But despite looking alike, nothing about the blonde man seemed to be the same. This man was vulnerable, and open. Oliver was sitting across from him, acting patient even though he could hear his foot start to tap from Tommy's silence, willing to hear what he had to say and wanting to do the right thing, and it had plainly caught him off guard. It was new. Welcome, but new.

"One day, about two years into my internship, she texted me and told me she was coming over with ice cream. So, I came up with this whole speech, I was going to tell her I was out of my funk, and although she could hang out whenever she wanted, I needed a little more space. And I really wanted to sleep in on the weekends," they shared a laugh from across each other. "And then she came barreling through my door, apologizing and rambling about the store because she had to get Rocky Road, since they were out of my favorite, Mint Chocolate Chip." Tommy could tell Oliver didn't know where he was going with this, but he was thankful he was still listening anyways.

"I hate Mint Chocolate Chip," he continued with a smile. "But before I could tell her that, I realized that all those years when I thought she was bringing it because she liked it, she was actually bringing it because she thought I did." Tommy sighed, the emotions he felt the day coming to the surface again. "Then, I remembered something else. Mint Chocolate Chip was your favorite flavor." They're eyes met again, and Tommy knew Oliver had caught on. "I understood the role I was playing in her life then, who I was living up to." He added for measure, and Oliver nodded, his eyes boring into the wooden table separating them.

"She still texts me every morning." Tommy clarified, smiling to himself, because he really appreciated everything Thea had done for him. He made a mental note to remind her of that soon.

Oliver let out a soft laugh as well, before collecting his thoughts and focusing on Tommy again. "Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked, calmer than Tommy had anticipated. Having this conversation years ago would have resulted in Tommy having a black eye for painting Oliver as anything less than perfect. Now, he was simply having a real conversation with an old friend.

"Because I don't think that the way for you to solve whatever is happening, is by leaving everything to Thea and just taking off again." Tommy answered, his voice curter than he had intended it to sound. "I know she's stronger than either of us could ever be, but that doesn't mean being left alone with Robert and Moira Queen was always a cake walk, you know?"

Shame covered Oliver's face, and he rested his palms against his forehead as if he was exhausted. Because as sad as it was to admit, no, he hadn't thought about that until now. And he hated himself for being so damn selfish.

"And just because she's hurting right now, doesn't mean that she hasn't missed you every day, and it definitely doesn't mean she doesn't want you here." He finished by sliding a few papers he removed from the rest of his pile towards Oliver, along with a pen. "Sign these and once I have them processed, we'll figure out the rest."

"And what should I do until then?" Oliver asked, signing the papers without even bothering to look at them beforehand. Oliver couldn't imagine this getting worse, so he was all ears at this point.

"I'd start with checking out that safe," He offered, and Oliver returned with an obvious look, because what in the hell else was he going to do? He needed some answers and apparently, they all sat in a safe. "And then if you need to talk, text me and we'll go get a drink."

"Thank you for everything you're doing, Tommy." Oliver stood, offering a hand to shake that felt a whole lot like a peace offering right now.

Tommy shook his firm hand, smiling in return. "You're welcome, but between just me and you?" Tommy asked, and Oliver answered with a nod. "You're my boss now so I couldn't say no." He finished, winking as he did so. Although it was a true statement, it had nothing to do with why Tommy was going to help. He was going to help because Oliver is his oldest friend, and Thea is one of his best friends. And neither of them asked for this.

The trees looked like a wave of green as Oliver flew past them in his truck, and it barely registered to him as he pushed harder on the gas pedal when he saw his family's mansion come into view. The curiosity of everything going on with his father had swiftly turned into anxiety when he got to thinking about how bad all of this really could be. And yes, it must be bad, because there's only two ways he could imagine their company, as well as everything else, being given to him. One is that he is more qualified than Thea. Which, by the way, isn't the case. And the only other thing he could think of is that the company is going under, and his father wanted it to fall on Oliver's shoulders rather than anyone else. It was still messed up, but being the disappointment was something he was accustomed to, so that much he might have been able to handle. Still, something told him that it wasn't even going to be that easy, because if that was the case their father would have just given him the company. Instead, he had given Oliver everything. It scared the shit out of him.

Everything about the mansion was identical, the only sign that time had passed was the green ivy that had grown to take over the white bricks along the outside. Other than that, it felt like the same bland museum as before, obnoxiously clean and nothing like you would think a childhood home would be. When he was younger it was a staple in his life, throwing a party at the queen mansion was an easy way to have everyone worship you and get a girl in bed. Now, it was nothing but bad memories to him and another thing he didn't want.

Oliver made quick and quiet work of getting to the library, he was sure his mother, as well as a few house workers were here, and he wanted to avoid all of them.

He had never been in his father's study before. It was different from the rest of the house, something about it was warm and used, in a way. There was dust in ignored places, showing his father didn't even let the cleaning people in. The rest of the room was covered in books, some left open on a random page, others stacked on the floor in the corner of the room. His father's desk was covered in papers, a pen dropped in the middle of them and a half drunken cup of coffee in the corner. It was harrowing to realize this was probably the last place Robert had been before his car crash last week.

Oliver glanced under the desk curiously, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around the rest of the room. "Ok dad, where's this safe at?" Oliver mumbled as his eyes landed on the cheesy family portrait hanging on the wall from when he and Thea were young. Seriously?

Despite the huge picture he lifted off the wall, the safe behind it was small. He quickly spun in the numbers from his pocket into the small dial in the center of it. They were easy to remember, since it was Thea's birthday. It had felt like a punch to the gut when he read them, but it also seemed like a sign that none of this was to hurt her.

There were only three things on the other side of the door; a small notebook, a sealed Manila folder, and stack of money tucked in the very back. Oliver grabbed the notebook first, but only got disappointment as he flipped through the pages and found them all blank. "Who locks up an empty notebook?" He muttered to himself as he put it back, grabbing the folder instead. He could feel a large amount of papers inside of it and felt relief for a small moment, hoping it was something useful.

After only a glance at the file, he felt his stomach hit the floor. "Felicity." He breathed, reading her full name along the subject line on the first page. He did a quick flip through the stack, to see if there was anyone else in there, his heart beat picking up to an uncomfortable pace when he realized that it was every page was dedicated to her.

"That was quick." He heard a familiar, deep voice admire from behind him.

Oliver dropped the papers as he spun around, shaming himself for being so caught up in emotion that he hadn't sensed someone approaching. "John!" Oliver shook his head of the thoughts, taking long strides to envelop his old bodyguard into a hug. Although Diggle looked slightly surprised, he didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"You look good, kid." John admired after they pulled apart. "I'm glad I found you in here."

Oliver crinkled his eyebrows together. "Why?" His brain went back to Diggle's earlier words. "Dig, do you know what's going on?" The thought brought a huge sense of relief to Oliver, because he needed some help, or at least some guidance with all of this. He was sure Diggle had moved to be his father's bodyguard when he left town, which meant he was around him always. And while it was Diggle's job to turn a blind eye to anything suspicious, it didn't mean he wasn't perfectly aware of everything happening around him. And Oliver had no idea what in the hell he was supposed to do with a stack of cash, an empty notebook, and a file on another person that he left behind. Another woman he loves.

No, Oliver and Felicity had never actually been together, because he refused to act on it. She was simply out of his league and he knew he would just hurt her, but she had been a true friend in a very hard part of his life, and he was sure she resented him for not even saying bye before he left. He had spent years regretting it, and missing her, but the last thing he wanted was to bring her into all his family drama. Unfortunately, she was obviously involved anyways, so hopefully Diggle could tell him why.

"I don't know exactly what's going on." He answered, taking a seat by a wall of books. Oliver quickly followed, sitting at a chair near him. "But I have an idea- "

"Do you know why my dad has a file on Felicity?" He asked before Diggle could continue. She was Oliver's biggest concern now.

"Yes, she was investigating him, as well as many others from the company, for corruption."

Oliver's eyebrows perked up. "Investigating? When I left she was running the science lab at Starling General, why would she be investigating anyone?"

"Two months after you left, her mother was killed." Diggle saw something flash across Oliver's eyes, but he stayed quiet. "She was stabbed to death in an alley behind the bar she was working at. The police couldn't find any evidence on it and it quickly went cold." Oliver felt his heart tighten at his young memories of Donna Smoak. While she wasn't the most dedicated mother in the world, she still tried and that was more than most.

"So, she became a cop." Diggle continued when Oliver seemed to collect his thoughts. "As you could imagine, it didn't take her long to climb the ladder. She was doing good for herself, and while she hadn't gotten anywhere with her mom's case, she was still a great cop. Really seemed to enjoy it, too."

"Sounds like you guys are friends." Oliver replied, an odd look on his face.

Diggle shook his head as a response. "I've been keeping an eye on her though. For you." Those words gave him Oliver's devoted attention again. "Don't thank me." He added before Oliver could say anything.

Oliver gave a brief smile, but the questions quickly came back to his head, and his demeanor was serious again. "So, what went wrong?"

Diggle shrugged, this part of the story even a little confusing to him. "Well, something drove her to start a huge, private investigation on your father, and when she finally thought she had enough evidence to take him down, she took it to the Chief, and the Mayor."

The idea that Felicity tried to take down his father wasn't comforting at all. Especially since she obviously didn't succeed. "And?" Oliver pressed.

"Later that day your father and I went to a meeting with them both, where he vehemently denied doing anything wrong. He claimed that she was going after him for getting you out of town, and without anything further, she was fired the next day."

Oliver's glare traveled around the room as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together. "They didn't even look at the evidence?" He asked, shocked.

Diggle gave him a knowing look.

"So, what's your idea?" Oliver asked softly, recalling John's earlier words.

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't want to believe her either. I was with your father every day and while he didn't involve me in any closed-door meetings, I just thought I knew him better than that." He sighed, running his hand over his bald head. "It was scary, Oliver. Whatever she has, it was going to take away everything your father worked for."

"You believe her now." Oliver spoke, mostly thinking out loud.

"When I saw him change his Will, I knew she was right." He confirmed. "Or at least, I faced it for the first time."

Oliver didn't need to hear anymore after that, at least not from John. Now all the questions he had were for Felicity. He jumped up quickly, gathering the papers he had dropped on the floor and placing them neatly back in the safe. He then grabbed the small notebook and shoved it into his leather jacket's inside pocket. Another moment and the safe was locked, the picture secured over it once again. "Do you know where she lives now? I need to go see her."

"Actually," Diggle answered, finally standing up. "I do. And I'll drive you, since I'm your bodyguard." He smiled, almost mischievously, because he knew the younger blonde couldn't ditch him like he used to in the past. That wasn't the only reason he wanted to go, though. John wanted to help in any way he could.

To his surprise, Oliver only smiled back at him. A huge difference from the guy a couple years ago who would have bolted out of the door in a full sprint to try to avoid him. "Lead the way." Oliver offered, gesturing his hand towards the door playfully.


	2. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning family! I’m starting this with a sincere apology. I’m so sorry this took so long, Christmas is definitely here in my house and I’ve been super preoccupied, but I promise I won’t make a habit of it. Happy Holiday’s and Enjoy!

Oliver wasn’t nervous about seeing Felicity. Really, he wasn’t. Not when he got in the car. Not any of the five times Diggle asked on the way here. Not even when he pulled up to a very familiar apartment, memories flooding him of all the times John dropped him off just like that for so many years, usually after partying too much or a fight with his dad. He wasn’t sure why it surprised him that she lived in the same place, maybe because he figured that everyone’s life would be better without him around, and he was starting to realize that things hadn’t changed nearly as much he thought they would in his absence. But that surprise was quickly being washed out with excitement as he took the steps two at a time, almost as if his body could sense how close they were and for once he wasn’t going to chicken out. Yes, Oliver was going to go through with this, because he was perfectly fine.

  
Up until about two seconds ago, when he landed in front of her door step. The tips of his toes were touching her ‘welcome to the party, pal!’ doormat, a sigh coming over his lips as he looked over the faded words and more memories invaded him. Oliver had missed her so much, but all it took was his eyes lifting to her door for him to realize how bad of an idea this was. How was he going to show up after so many years because of his father? All the time he has spent thinking about her and it took this drastic of measures for him to show up? What if Felicity didn’t even want to see him? What if she didn’t want anything to do with helping his family after she lost her job? It’s not as if he would blame her. Even if his family had nothing to do with this, she had plenty of reasons to not want him around. For example, they haven’t spoken in five years.

  
But there hasn’t been a day Felicity hasn’t been the forefront of his thoughts, a moment where he hasn’t wondered how she was or what she was doing. If she missed him as much as he missed her. Hoping that she somehow understood that his problems never involved her. Felicity was the only good, consistent person he had back then and whether she knew it or not she encouraged him to be a better person, the person he tries to be every day. So yes, it may have been his family issues that got him to her door, but it was knowing he was finally going to see that beautiful face again that drove him to lift his knuckles and lightly knock on the red wood. Felicity deserved his time, and Oliver had kept that from her for far too long. Now he just had to pray she wasn’t going to throw him over the fire escape before they got a chance to talk.

  
“Get off the phone, the pizza’s here!” Oliver barely had time to get over hearing her voice again when the door swung open and he was staring down at a mess of blonde curls as she dug through a purse.

“How much do I-?” Felicity didn’t even look up before she stopped talking, but he heard her breath hitch when her hands froze, almost like she didn’t need to see him to know he was there.

  
“Hi.” Oliver said softly as her wide eyes were moving up his body, quickly meeting his when he spoke. It was surprising to him that words came out so clear, because the way she looked at him put his stomach in his throat. The shock covering her face only lasted a moment before it became despair, her mouth falling slightly open as she took a breath and Oliver had to fight the urge to reach out and try to comfort her. This was not what he expected. A door slammed in his face, yes. Some cuss words even, but not the devastating look he was getting now. Oliver had done so much more damage than he realized.

  
Felicity somehow managed to break their eye contact and move hers back down his body as she tried to process that Oliver Queen was standing in her door way. Not once did it cross her mind that he would show up to town for Robert’s funeral, he was a horrible father and always made Oliver feel less than welcome. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if Oliver was alive to begin with. And now he was here, standing patiently in her hall with his hands shoved into his pockets, looking vulnerable and beautiful and Felicity wasn’t prepared for this.

  
“What are you doing here?” If Oliver hadn’t been starring at her lips he wouldn’t have even heard it, and he found himself glancing behind her when he remembered she’d been talking to someone else before she opened the door.

  
“I...” His dark blue eyes locked on hers again. “I wanted to see you.”

  
Felicity let out a scoff as she leaned on the open door, her arms crossed securely over her chest. That was a fucked up urge to have after five years.

  
“Did the pizza guy kidnap you?” A pretty brunette spoke, coming around the corner just in time to kill whatever comment Felicity was about to fire off at Oliver. The dark-haired girl stopped when her brown eyes landed on the handsome man and curiosity covered her features, probably because he didn’t have any food in his hands.

  
Oliver saw Felicity smile for the first time as she turned her head to address her friend. “No, just give me- “

  
“You guys order a pizza?” A spike-y haired kid asked, stalking down the hallway with a big smile.

  
“Yes!” The other girl answered, and before Oliver could react the kid was shoving pizza boxes in his hands while Felicity got her money together.

  
“Are you going to bring them in?” Felicity’s friend asked with her hands on her hips, eyeing him as he fidgeted awkwardly behind the blonde. It crossed Iris’ mind to just take them from him, but it would be a lie if she said she wasn’t super curious about who the mysterious brooding guy in the hallway was.

  
“Go ahead.” Felicity offered, feeling his heated gaze on her asking if it was okay. She was far too caught up in the fact the Oliver Queen was alive and well to treat him rudely, and if she hadn’t let him in, Iris would have probably killed her. He let out a long breath as a response before she felt him brush past her.

  
“I’m Iris.” The beautiful girl smiled at him, offering her hand to shake.

  
“Oliver.” He replied, happy to see that his name didn’t seem to trigger something bad in her mind. Or at least if it did, she didn’t show it.

  
Iris watched him glance around the kitchen fondly as he put the pizzas in his other hand down. Both returned to his pockets as he faced her, arching a brow at her blunt staring.

  
“You look familiar.” Oliver wasn’t sure if that was because Iris had come into Felicity’s life before she replaced the picture of them in her hallway with what was now a Star Wars print or if she knew about his father and just hadn’t put together all the similarities yet. To be quite honest, neither one seemed favorable.

  
“Just one of those faces?” He tried lamely, earning a ‘you’re full of shit’ look in return. Luckily for him, it seemed light-hearted.

  
“You want some?” Iris asked with a smile, throwing four slices on a plate for herself. She would just interrogate Felicity later about whoever he was.

  
“No, thanks.” Iris took a small bite, watching Oliver as he shrugged his jacket off, smiling at the new view of his arms.

  
“If I had muscles like that, I wouldn’t eat pizza either.”

  
“I love pizza.” Oliver replied in a distracted voice as his gaze moved to the blonde walking into the room. Somethings would never change, like her staggering beauty or ability to grab his complete attention. Other things, however, were different. Felicity had a confidence to her now that he hadn’t seen before, on anyone. Not in some sort of egocentric manner, there was much more to it. Her head is held high with pride for the person she is, like she knows her worth. While her belief in herself was slightly overdue, you wonder what caused it. And even though it’s titillating, her poise made him nervous all over again.

  
“Can we have a minute?” Felicity interrupted as she entered the kitchen, arms once again wrapped around her body. The two women engaged in some sort of staring competition for a moment, before Felicity seemed to win and Iris walked off to the living room.

  
“Don’t leave without saying bye.” Iris threw out playfully as she disappeared from the room.

  
“Oliver...” Felicity sighed as she turned back to him, ready to stand her ground. Her breath caught in her throat when she met the soft blue eyes admiring her from across the room. There was only a few times Felicity had seen that look, like she was all that he could see, all that mattered to him, and every time it had come to bite her in the ass. “Oliver... stop looking at me like that.”

  
There was a small sigh that left his lips as he leaned on her island, his eyes resting on his interlocked hands. “I’m sorry about your mother.”

  
That must not have been what she was expecting to hear, because she shifted on her feet and cocked her head at him, a little taken back. “I am too.” The blonde replied, dropping her arms to get him a glass from the cabinet, and filling it with sweet tea. “I’m sorry about your dad.” She said sincerely, walking to the opposite side of the island and sliding him the drink.

  
Oliver shrugged, twirling the glass in his hand gracefully. “He was an ass.” It didn’t make losing Robert hurt any less, but it was true. Especially if he hurt Felicity.

  
“There’s alcohol on top of the fridge if you want some.” Felicity suggested as she watched the numerous questions and emotions flashing in his bright eyes. There was no way to tell what he was thinking, Oliver was mostly a stone wall that every once and awhile gifted you with little smiles and a bad joke. However, right now it seemed like that wall was gone, and he just wanted to feel better.

  
“I don’t drink.” Their eyes met again and this time she smiled at him, and it was so beautiful his stomach hit the floor.

  
“Seriously?”

  
“Seriously.” He replied, taking a sip of his tea.

  
“You’re good.” He quirked a brow at her random words. “I mean, that’s good!” Here we go with the botched sentences. How was it that after so long he still had the same effect on her? “And you look good.” She blanched, pressing her palm to her forehead. “I mean, that must be why you look good. Really good.” She sighed and let her eyes linger on his arms for another second before they returned to his face. “I like your hair short.”

  
Oliver took another sip of the tea to hide his smile, because he had missed that cute little rambling and he didn’t want it to embarrass her that he found humor in it. He successfully held a straight face as he matched her intense stare, leaning farther onto the island. “You look good too.”

  
To both of their surprise, Oliver was the one to break eye contact this time. They had been apart so long and the urge to wrap her up in a hug was growing by the second, and he hoped that not staring at her would help with that. It didn’t. “I’m sorry I showed up unannounced.”

  
Felicity shrugged while keeping her eyes glued to his face. “I don’t expect anything less from you.” It was true, Oliver spent all their adolescent years showing up to her house whenever he pleases, and she assumed that if she ever saw him again it would be in a similar fashion.

  
A shy smile graced his handsome features as he flipped the pizza box open and grabbed a slice.

  
“How did you find out about my mom?”

  
“Diggle.” He shrugged as he took a bite.

  
“You were talking with your dead dad’s body guard about me?” The stern, questioning voice she used was enough to make Oliver rethink what he should be telling her. Keeping a secret from Felicity was something he was never good at it, but all it took was the dark look in her eyes for him to realize that whatever happened with his family years ago was still haunting her. And if she still wanted to take down the company, how is he supposed to tell her it’s his? What if that just makes him the enemy now? For a moment he regretted not considering her file more before he left his parents’ house.

  
“I knew his wife worked at the hospital, so I asked if you were still there. I wanted to come by and see you.” Her eyes got softer immediately and the guilt that filled him felt like a punch to the gut. Oliver wasn’t going to lie forever, just long enough for him to get the facts straight without driving her away. “That’s when he told me what happened. He said he didn’t know where you worked but he thought you still lived in the same place. So here I am.”

  
“Here you are.” She replied, eyeing his chest for a moment before lifting them to his face, a small smirk awaiting her. A knock on the door broke their concentration, and Felicity let out a curse word as she put her hand over her heart.  
“It’s just Barry!” Iris’ voice shouted from down the hall.

  
The look on Oliver’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Felicity. “It’s her boyfriend.” She clarified, and his glare moved away from the empty hallway and back to her face.

  
“Her boyfriend just comes over?”

  
“Well, she lives here, so yes.”

  
Oliver laughed. “Lives here? Felicity you hate living with people! People hate living with you!” He cackled thinking of how strong someone must be to live with someone as anal and particular as Felicity Smoak.

  
She glared at him humorlessly. “Well my best friend sort of took off, I needed someone to hang out with.” The words successfully stopped his laughter, but it also made her feel guilty immediately. “That wasn’t a dig.”

  
Oliver only shrugged in return, because really, he deserved so much worse.

  
“Incoming. Be nice.” Felicity mouthed strictly, and Oliver didn’t need to ask what she was talking about when a tall, lanky kid came walking into the room behind a smaller looking Iris.

  
“Babe, this is Oliver, Felicity’s friend,” the way Iris said the word ‘friend’ had Felicity staring daggers into her. “Oliver, this is my boyfriend, Barry.”

  
“Hey.” Oliver smiled politely, his hand out to shake.

  
“Nice to meet you.” Barry replied enthusiastically, shaking his hand and slapping him on the shoulder. The action made Barry wince slightly and shake his hand in the air as he pulled it away.

Oliver only perked an eyebrow at him. “Nice to meet you too.” He added, really trying to stay friendly like Felicity asked. The guy seemed nice enough he was just a little to dorky for him. A funny thought considering he used to choose to spend most of his time with the queen of dorks herself.

  
Silence followed and as soon as it got awkward, Iris spoke, grabbing onto her boyfriend’s arm. “And good news babe,” she said, pulling him towards the back hallway. “Felicity ditched me, so you get to watch Grey’s Anatomy with me.”

  
“Great.” He muttered in return, following her like a sad puppy.

  
“Have fun.” Felicity sang, smiling as she watched them leave.

  
“They seem cool.” Oliver offered, smiling when the beautiful blonde craned her head at him.

  
“Have we met before?”

  
Oliver lowered his eyes to her. “Shut up.”

  
“Ollie, you just said someone was cool. What would the people of Starling City think if their Golden Ass was throwing around such compliments?” Even though her voice seemed serious, her blue eyes were bright with humor.

  
There was no telling where the courage to push off the counter and walk around to Felicity came from, but he blinked, and he was in front of her. Oliver lifted his hand slowly to tuck a stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear. “Oh, I’m still an ass, just not without reason.” He assured, a playful smirk on his handsome face.

  
“Oliver...”

  
“Hmm?” He mumbled, his eyes traveling over her body. Being this close to her was a bad idea, because now all he could focus on was how long it had been since he’s kissed her soft lips and how warm she was against him as he watched a slight pink shade cover her chest.

  
“Your pockets vibrating.” She interrupted, making no move to pull away from him. In some part of her mind she wanted to, somewhere she had so many questions, and she was still very pissed off at him. But she also knew the chances that she would see him again after this, and right now how much she missed him was all that mattered.

  
“Fuck. Sorry.” Oliver only pulled away enough to get his phone from his pocket. “Just give me a second.” He said after he examined the name on the screen. “Hey Laurel! Yeah, I’m sorry.” He put a finger up to Felicity and gave her a small smile before he disappeared into the living room.

  
The assumptions that went through Felicity’s mind aren’t something she’s proud of, because to some extent she really hoped that Oliver had enough respect for her to not look at her the way he was and touch her like he did if there was another woman in his life. Although, it’s not as if he had enough respect for her to say good bye before he left, or reach out after all this time, so really who was she to give him any credit.  
By the time Oliver came back around the corner Felicity had long forgot about the girl he was on the phone with, currently the only thing she could focus on was the fact that he had took off for years, and now he’s here acting like everything’s okay, like nothing has changed. She spent so much time being pissed off and hurt that she didn’t think there was any energy left to revisit it, but here she was, ready to kill him again.

  
Oliver must have caught on because he stopped in his tracks when their eyes met. “I’m sorry, I had to answer. I missed- “

  
“It’s fine.” The blonde stopped him with a hand, her anger bubbling over to exhaustion immediately. Just thinking about all the emotions Oliver evoked in her made her weary. “Listen, It was great to see you, but I had a long day.” Especially after all of this. “Do you think we could get some coffee tomorrow and talk?”

  
Felicity feared asking him to leave, because she wasn’t sure if she’d ever see him again if he did. However, the little amount of space she was given from him to think only showed her she needed more to really process whatever the hell was happening, and Oliver had a way with surrounding her. Plus, if he was planning on leaving town tonight after seeing her, she probably saved herself a whole lot of heartache having him go now.

  
Kicking Oliver out a few years ago would have resulted in him ignoring her, plopping down on her couch, and putting wrestling on the tv. So, it was an understatement to say that she was surprised when he only nodded in understanding, like he could read her mind. “I’d love to. Can I put my number in your phone?” He asked with a polite smile.

  
Felicity let her eyes wander over the stranger in front of her once more before she handed him her phone silently. It’s not as if she could have put her thoughts into words if she wanted to anyways, he had her brain a jumbled mess right now.

  
In a moment Felicity’s cell was back on the counter, and whatever words she had put together died when he softly placed a kiss on her forehead. “Text me when and where and I’ll be there.” He stated once he pulled away, staring into her wide, beautiful eyes.

  
“Okay-yeah. Have- have a good night.” She replied softly, satisfied those words came out in the right order.

  
“You too.” Oliver winked. “Bye Iris!” He added sarcastically, before she heard her front door close.

  
“That was Oliver Queen, wasn’t it?” Felicity jumped despite recognizing the voice. She was so caught up in thinking about him Oliver’s lips on her that she never even heard Iris’ door open.

  
“Yes.” Felicity breathed, turning around to find Barry had joined them.

  
“That’s Robert Queen’s son? Why would he be here, with your past with his dad?” Barry had plenty more questions to rattle off, but the sad look on Felicity’s face made his mouth snap shut. It was clear that whatever was going through her head bothered her.

  
“He’s also her ex-boyfriend.” Iris filled in, keeping her eyes on Felicity, who looked like her brain was moving a mile-a-minute.

  
Felicity met her stare quickly after that comment. “He wasn’t my boyfriend,” she moved her eyes to Barry, “but we were good friends. Robert kicked Oliver out of town a couple years ago, because he was a nuisance.”

  
“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Iris threw in quietly. The only things she knew about Oliver Queen is what other people told her throughout the years. That he was a pompous jerk who took the first opportunity he got to run from his problems and leave everyone who cared about him behind. She also knew that his father was far worse, but it still didn’t seem like a valid enough reason to simply disappear.

  
“He took off a couple years before I became a cop, and I haven’t heard from him since. I don’t think many people have, some even thought he was dead.” Felicity shrugged, the thought even crossed her mind a few times. “Even if he was alive, he was off the grid. I thought there was no way he knew what was going on here with me or his father.”

  
“So, this guy’s dad ruined your life and he’s completely clueless of it?” Barry seemed even more confused after he said the words out loud. “Wait… you said thought, like you don’t think that anymore?”

  
Felicity played over different parts of her conversation with Oliver in her head as she tried to figure how sincere he was. Did she think that Oliver was someone she could trust? For the most part, yes, but did she think that he showed up at her door simply because he wanted to see her? Not for a second. “He may have been before he got to town, but I think he knows now. He lied to me about something strange.” She finally spoke, before spinning around quickly and taking off to the living room with motive. “I need my computer.”

  
Both of her friends followed close behind her. “What did he lie about?” Iris asked.

  
Felicity was already typing vigorously at the desktop when she answered. “How he knew my mother died. He said Diggle told him, because he was asking about me. I don’t see how he could have a conversation about my moms death without bring up I was a cop that tried to take down QC, and failed miserably.”

  
“Why would he lie about that?” Barry asked, even more lost.

  
“That’s another thing I need to figure out.”

  
“Alright let me try to lay this out simply,” Barry said after a moment of thinking, “you think he knows that Robert had you fired, but is keeping it a secret and acting like nothing happened, even though he hated his father and would presumably take your side?”

  
Felicity seemed impressed as she nodded.

  
“Why wouldn’t he just say something to you?” Barry thought out loud. Really it seemed like a simple fix to a problem. Usually people bonded over despising the same person.

  
“Maybe he thinks you’ll hate him.” Iris shrugged, it’s not as if she would blame him for not wanting to dabble in his dad’s plights.

  
Iris’ thought actually sat with Felicity for a moment, because it would be in Oliver fashion to blame himself and be afraid to bring it up around her, not knowing where she stood in the situation or the little information he must’ve had. Robert made sure that word never got out of Felicity’s investigation, so only a hand full of people knew the details, and she figured Oliver wasn’t one of them. The idea of it actually fit so well, that she almost closed her computer, before the name at the bottom of the screen brought her to a screeching halt.

  
“Or,” Felicity placed a manicured nail on her computer screen. “It’s because Robert left his whole estate to Oliver.” If she wasn’t the one reading the words, Felicity would of never believe it.

  
“Wait wait wait, are you saying he didn’t leave QC to Thea?” Iris couldn’t hide her shock as she examined the words again.

  
“This guy really wanted to go out with a bang.” Barry sighed, turning back to the kitchen. “I’m gonna make everyone a drink.”

  
“I don’t get it.” Felicity breathed, her head hanging in her hands. Only a second went by before Barry appeared in front of her with a vodka tonic.

  
“So, Robert Queen had the perfect successor and instead he leaves everything to the son he disowned years ago? There’s a lot not to get.” Barry rubbed a comforting hand on her back.

  
“That’s not the part I’m trying to process. I gave up trying to understand Robert a long time ago.” Felicity paused to take a sip of her drink, hoping the time would help her form a coherent thought. “What I don’t understand is why Oliver felt the need to come over here after he was given the company and then lie about why he was here.” As much as she would like to think that it wasn’t a complete lie and he did miss her, she didn’t know Oliver anymore and if he was already keeping secrets then she had to leave her feelings for that boy years ago behind and find out why.

  
Iris gave her a sympathetic look. “Do you think he knows we’re still trying to take QC down?”

  
Felicity shook her head. “No, I think we’ve done a good job of keeping that under wraps. But Robert is obviously up to something, and I’m gonna figure out what- “

  
All of their phones buzzing at once stopped Felicity. “There’s a break in at Kord.”

  
“I’m on it!” Barry shouted as he took off, the magazines on the coffee table flying through the air in the process. “Ok I’m here, but I need eyes ladies.” He announced a few seconds after coming to a halt in front of the glass building.

  
Felicity pushed an earpiece in her ear. “Super speed Allen, we don’t have it.” She pressed as she approached her bookcase, pulling on a a random one that caused the whole thing to slide and open-up to an elevator. “We’re heading up now.”

  
Despite Felicity’s ability to put everything on the back burner for the current problem, Iris could tell that this situation wasn’t like others they faced. The blonde was uncharacteristically silent and biting on her lip as if he life depended on it. For the first time since Robert Queen got her fired, Iris was worried about her best friend. “Are you okay?” Iris finally asked, meeting her eyes before the elevator hit the top floor.

  
Felicity turned to her friend, a moment of vulnerability and quietness getting the best of her. “No.” She answered truthfully, before the doors popped open with a ding. In a flash the emotion was gone and she was marching towards her computer. “Ok Barry, what entrance are you at?”

 


	3. Champagne For My Real Friends

“Am I supposed to tell you how it went?” Oliver asked openly after the silence in the car became too much for him. He half expected Diggle to ask himself, but they’ve been driving for ten minutes and there’s been nothing but silence from his old friend. While usually he would've appreciated that, there was way too much going on in Oliver’s head for him to simply keep it inside. Diggle also seemed like the only person he could talk to without judgement. 

Oliver felt a little judged anyways when he heard the older man laugh. “If you want to.” He shrugged after he spoke. “It’s your business, Oliver.”

“Ok.” The blonde man nodded before glancing out the window. Part of him did want to talk about everything going through his head at the moment, but a bigger part didn’t want to bother Diggle with something he didn’t care about. Diggle did, however, have some insight into Robert, Felicity, and whatever the hell was happening. So, even if he didn’t care all that much, he‘s involved and Oliver’s only unbiased option at the moment. “It didn’t seem like she hated me, which was nice because whatever pain I thought I was going through missing her, was nothing compared to the hurt I saw on her face when she saw me. I think I really messed up, Dig.”

“Messed up how? By leaving?”

“Maybe. Not really leaving, as much as how I left. I was a real asshole back then, and I don’t deserve to be missed like that.” Oliver replied softly as his entire body shifted away from Diggle and his dark eyes examined the street lights that flew by.

“Oliver, good and bad people hurt others all the time. What separates them is the simple detail that a good person doesn’t do it on purpose. You didn’t leave Starling City because you wanted to hurt anyone, and I’m sure Felicity knows that.”

Diggle’s words were enough to make Oliver look at him. “And what about Thea? I don’t think she sees it that way.”

The dark, muscular man shrugged after thinking for a moment. “Are you going to give her the company?”

“If she wants it. Right now that doesn’t really seem like the case, but Tommy is still getting the paperwork together.” Oliver replied.

“Well, that’s a good start.”

“It takes six months.” Oliver and Diggle made eye contact as the older man winced.

“With a bad ending.”

“I thought so at first too, but I need to figure out what is going on and why my father doesn’t want Thea involved, this gives me time.” The blonde responded.

“What about him leaving you a file on Felicity? That could mean that he does want her involved. Maybe she could be helpful.” After a moment of silence Diggle took a glance at Oliver and saw only uncertainty on his features. “You don’t think so.”

Oliver let out a sad sigh and turned to his friend. “I don’t know what to think. What if he gave me that information on her because I shouldn’t trust her? As soon as I even mentioned you her whole demeanor changed. How am I supposed to bring up my father and billion dollar corporation she attempted to take down, if I can’t even bring up his bodyguard without pissing her off?”

Despite the depth of the situation, Diggle had to smile at the idea of the tiny blonde woman intimidating Oliver so much. “Oliver, I know there’s a lot about your father I don’t know, but one thing I do know is that he’s not a betting man. I don’t think he would have left the company to you, if you have to be Felicity’s enemy because of it. I think we all know what your choice would be.”

“You’re right.” Oliver agreed, “I would pick Felicity in a heartbeat, but I would pick Thea just as quickly, and he had no problem betting I would take this company from her. I don’t understand why he thinks for a second I wouldn’t just give it back to her.” Oliver couldn’t understand his fathers thought process at all. If Robert didn’t want Thea to have the company, the last person he should have given it to was Oliver, because he should have known Oliver’s reaction would be simple: transfer it to Thea.

“Maybe he’s trying to protect her.” The thought was lingering in Diggle’s head since he heard the news that Thea wasn’t getting the company, and he wasted a lot of energy trying to push it out. Saying the words out loud made it real, and the last thing he wanted to assume was that Thea, or anyone else, was in real danger. Unfortunately, they were also running out of options that made sense. 

“You think she’s in danger?” Oliver’s voice was calmer than Diggle expected, and he realized that Oliver might have had the same thoughts and didn’t want to face it either.

“I think whoever owns QC is in danger.” Diggle answered honestly, giving Oliver half a glance as he spoke. 

“Don’t give me that worried bodyguard look, Dig. I promise I’m not gonna take off and make your job hard. I know there’s something bad going on.” Oliver said calmly, patting the tense mans shoulder. His honest words were enough to make Diggle let out the breath he was holding in. 

“Looks like someone’s having a good Friday night.” Oliver laughed as they turned into his normally quiet and prestigious suburb that was now crowded with hundreds of cars and loud music. “I used to be the only person that threw parties in this community. They hated me.” He chuckled, the youth in him proud that someone carried on the tradition of pissing off all the stuck up people in their neighborhood. 

“Well, I’m glad that makes you happy, because it looks like they’re still gonna hate you.” Diggle responded, glancing at Oliver just in time to see the horror cover his face when he realized the culprit of the huge Friday night party was none other than the Queen mansion.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Oliver growled, his eyes landing on the group of girls walking towards his front door arm in arm, wearing matching bunny outfits. “Thea.” He sighed, shaking his head as it landed in his palms.

“Tommy.” Diggle answered back, pointing out the window when Oliver glanced his way. His blue eyes immediately landed on his old friend on the top of his house steps, his arms stretched out with a big grin on his face. 

Oliver responded with his best fake smile, surprisingly holding it in place until he was facing Diggle. “Thea is going to kill me if she finds out about this.”

“You really think she is going to be surprised?” Diggle asked with a good-hearted chuckle, immediately getting a sad glare from Oliver. “I’m sorry, I know the product of this probably won’t be good, but Tommy was one of your best friends and one of many people who missed you a lot. Maybe you should just try to have a good night before the weekends over.”

“You’re really encouraging me to go party right now? With my reputation and everything that we’re trying to figure out?” Oliver retorted, making no move to exit the car.

Diggle laughed as he glanced around the long driveway that was riddled with people. “You’re not your reputation, Oliver. Plus, if you say you’ve changed, I believe you. That doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy one night with your friend. And as far as the rest of it is concerned, these questions will be waiting for us in the morning.” 

The fake smile Oliver had been sporting was replaced with a genuine one at Diggle’s words. “And what are you going to do?” He asked.

“Well, I need to go brief my team for the night since there’s been an unexpected increase in festivities, and then I’m going home to my wife.” The peaceful look in Diggle’s eyes when he talked about Lyla made Oliver a little jealous, but only because it took him losing genuine love to realize how important it was to him. Now when he saw it in other people, it just felt like a big kick in the ass.

“Tell her Hi for me.” Oliver offered with a wink before he hopped out of the SUV.

“Where the hell have you been?” Tommy asked as he wrapped an arm around Oliver’s shoulders when he reached the top step. 

“I went to go see Felicity.”

To say that Oliver looked disgruntled when Tommy grabbed his chin like a toddler and examined his face would be a huge understatement. Luckily for the shorter man, he released him before Oliver could smack his hand away. “Made it out unscathed I see.”

Oliver gave him an amused look but the corner of his mouth still twitched up despite his best efforts. “Neither of us are going to be unscathed when Thea finds out about this party. Are you crazy? You were in that room, Tommy!” Oliver’s words were more filled with concern than anger and Tommy put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

“Ollie boy, I understand today has turned your world upside down, ok? But you need to relax for five seconds. You have aged ten years since this morning, man! And look, admittedly I underestimated the turnout. I guess even after all these years people will still go crazy for a Queen party.” The shorter man spoke, defending himself. “PlusTheaMightAlreadyKnowAndIsGoingToStopByWhenRoyGetsOffWork.”

“You know,” Oliver said after a moment, his hands resting on his hips. “It’s really hard for me to not hit you right now.”

“I appreciate the restraint.” Tommy said seriously, but in a moment his signature smirk was back in place. “Now before you lose that control, hear me out.” Tommy nodded when Oliver stayed silent. “Why don’t you have a good night with your friend, and when Thea shows up much to your surprise later, she’ll be pleasantly shocked that you’re not wasted and acting like a bastard. Right?” He asked matter-of-factly, watching the realization cover his friends face.

“Right.” Oliver replied with a breath. “I don’t give you enough credit.” He added as they made their way into his crowded home.

Tommy smiled genuinely at him. “No one does, it’s part of my charm.”

——————————————————————

Five freaking years!” Thea shouted, pacing around the room all her friends were uncomfortably sitting in. “For five freaking years I’ve worked under that asshole! Do you know the things I’ve done to try to gain his trust? How hard I’ve worked to figure out what kind of crooked shit he’s into?!”

“Babe, we’re going to fix this. Just because Oliver has the company, doesn’t mean that he won’t want to help.” Roy tried, standing slowly and making his way to his girlfriend. It may have been a hopeful thought, but it wasn’t completely out there.

“Roy, you don’t think he’s involved in this?” She asked incredulously, and he shrugged in return. “Of course, he is! My father wouldn’t have left the company to Oliver if he didn’t think he was on his side.” The main thing Thea learned about her father after working with him so much, was how calculated and thought out every move he makes is. There wasn’t a second she didn’t think less of this situation. For some reason her father knew not to trust her, that was obvious. Whether he knew how deeply she‘s involved in the attempt to take him down was something she questioned. Thea worked tirelessly to make sure there was no connection to the people her father hated, so to think he knew everything didn’t make sense. However, she also knew that her father wouldn’t have done this based on a hunch, and he certainly wouldn’t trust in Oliver if he didn’t have absolute faith he’d follow in his father’s footsteps.

Well, that much might be a long shot, but she was so pissed that it didn’t matter. Assuming the worst is better than the best in this situation and she took Roy’s silence as an agreement.

“Thea, we can’t just figure that.” The look Felicity got from Thea at her words made her flinch. “When has Oliver ever shown any interest in running QC, or helping your father?” Felicity thought it was a good point, nothing about what Thea just said was in Oliver’s character.

“I don’t know, any time in the last five years?!” She argued. “You need to put your feelings aside, Felicity. We don’t know him anymore, he’s a completely different person!”

That was a true statement, but none of his new qualities seemed like bad ones. It was just hard for Felicity to believe that someone she knew so well had changed so drastically, but right now she also felt as if she was the only person in the room that felt that way. When Barry first got back from the break in and Thea showed up, Roy and Barry seemed a little more optimistic about involving Oliver in trying to take down the corrupt people running QC, and the city, but Thea’s arguments were making more sense by the minute. Everyone went from voicing their opinion to looking at Felicity like she was crazy for thinking otherwise, and Felicity knew her own justification was running out of substance.

“My feelings have nothing to do with this!” Why did everyone just conclude that the feelings Felicity carried years ago were rearing their ugly head after seeing him only once? Sure, it caught her off guard but it’s not as if she was falling to her feet in front of him or something else equally ridiculous. “I just don’t want to create another enemy out of this! And how am I supposed to avoid him now that he’s already shown up here and thinks we’re okay?”

“Ignore him.” Thea threw out, knowing damn well the probability of that wasn’t high and the look Felicity gave her showed she was thinking exactly that.

“You think he’s going to let me ignore him?” Felicity asked, and Thea only shrugged as a reply, because no, she didn’t. “Exactly.”

“Then hang out with him.” Iris threw out, earning different looks from everyone. “What?” She turned to Barry. “You saw the way he looks at her, it’s not like he’s going to hurt her or something crazy.” Barry nodded, because that much he did agree with. Honestly, the man seemed infatuated with the blonde, whether he knew everything else that was going on or not.

“Maybe Felicity can get on his good side.” Barry added.

“That’s not going to be a problem.” Roy threw in knowingly.

“I’m not hanging out with Oliver Queen to get information from him.” Felicity argued.

“Why not? I had to do it with my father for five years!” Thea shot back. Seriously, it was about time someone else step up to the plate. She thought when he died the nightmare would be over, her secret life would be over. Instead, it was like she just woke up to another nightmare with her bastard brother’s name written all over it.

“Have you forgotten that I lost my job trying to help you? Don’t you dare act like you’re in this alone!” Felicity shouted, a little too exhausted from this whole day to think about her words before she said them.

“Ooooookay.” Barry popped up in between them, a nervous smile on his face. “Why don’t we all just take a breath for a second and try to remember were all friends?”

They looked like twins when they sighed simultaneously and turned on their heels to walk in opposite directions. Neither made a move towards the door, which put some ease on the uncomfortable silence surrounding everyone. They wouldn’t walk out each other no matter how hard the fight or how big the disagreement.

Thea gave in first, taking a breath and dropping her glare. “God, I’m sorry, okay? But I don’t trust him, out of respect for me, please don’t bring him in on this until we have more information.”

Felicity nodded. “I’m sorry too. I won’t do anything until everyone is on board. And I’m sorry I shut down your idea,” she added as she turned to Iris. “I’m the one he reached out too, so I’ll do my part and see what I can find out while we’re together.” As much as she didn’t like the idea, trying to avoid and ignore Oliver probably would have been harder. So, she was a little thankful Thea didn’t ask for that twice.

“Felicity, if your feelings are going to get in the way, you don’t have to do this.” Barry stepped closer to his friend as he spoke. “We’ll figure something else out.” The look of uncertainty on Felicity’s face worried Barry, because the way she seemed to be wearing her heart on her sleeve today was new to him. It’s not like she’s a stone wall or anything, but he’s seen her in two relationships that seemed healthy and even promising, and never once has he see the distress on her face over a man like Oliver Queen seemed to evoke in the last couple hours. If it was already this bad, he didn’t want to find out what was going to happen with them spending real time together. 

Unfortunately, it was kind of obvious he was the only one worried about Felicity’s emotional well-being, because everyone else was far too passionate about saving the city to focus on themselves. 

“No, it’s really okay. It makes sense, I have the best opportunity of figuring out what’s going on. What Oliver and I had, was gone years ago, and if he’s involved in Robert’s little operation, he’s going down too.” Felicity looked into Thea’s eyes as she spoke, because she meant it and didn’t want one of her best friends to think that she was anywhere but behind her in this. Felicity’s past didn’t compare to the bond she shared with the people in this room, and she hoped everyone trusted that.

“Can Felicity and I have the room?” Thea asked, a much nicer tone to her voice now.

There was a curious look in Roy’s eyes as to what she wanted to discuss, but they were still full of love as he gave her a comforting smile before turning to Barry. “Did I see pizza up there?”

Barry laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re hungry, because you need to have some carbs in you if you guys are going to a party tonight.”

Roy responded with a sympathetic look to Iris. “Pregnant for a month and he’s already kicked into dad overdrive, this is going to be fun for you.”

Iris beamed up at her handsome boyfriend, “It’s endearing.” She countered with a wink before the elevator doors closed behind them.

Felicity’s smile fell when she turned to Thea, who was already pacing vigorously in their small space. “Thea,” she spoke clearly as she walked towards her suddenly halted figure. “Give me a hug.” 

When Felicity wrapped her arms around her, Thea wasted no time hugging her back. The air Thea released from the comfort made her feel a thousand times lighter in Felicity’s arms, but it only added to the weight she felt on her own shoulders to fix everything. Pain was something that was common among their small group of friends, but nothing compared to what Thea had been through the last five years, not even Felicity losing her mother. Felicity was going to do everything in her power to make sure no one else got the chance to hurt Thea, or the rest of her friends. 

“What are you thinking about?” Felicity asked when she pulled away, examining the quizzical look in her sad eyes.

“I’m a little confused that the first thing he did after inheriting my family’s fortune, is come here and not say a word about it. I feel like we’re missing something.” 

“Just a little?” The blonde asked sarcastically.

“He didn’t even try to talk about you being a cop? Or the company?”

Felicity shook her head. “Not a word. He was nervous though, and usually I wouldn’t think that was weird considering the circumstances, but – “

“He seems confused too.” Thea finished, nodding in agreement. “He was pretty convincing at the court office.”

“So, what happened after Tommy said it was going to be six months to give you the company?” Felicity asked, her mind traveling back to the conversation they were having with everyone else before they started shouting at each other.

“I honestly blacked out a little when Tommy said it, and just took off.” Thea sighed, shame covering her face.

“T, honey, you have to stop putting the weight of this all on your shoulders.”

“Felicity, it is on my shoulders! Somehow, I messed up and he found out he couldn’t trust me.” Thea argued, her mind already firmly set on the subject.

“You don’t know that. You’re assuming that, because you like to beat yourself up.” Felicity reasoned, hoping her walls would falter just a little. They weren’t going to get anywhere if Thea was constantly playing defense.

“What else am I supposed to assume, really?”

Felicity crossed her arms and eyed her friend curiously for a moment. She could see Thea’s stubborn front was calming, and now she seemed slightly hopeful the blonde had a decent answer to her question. “You’re not supposed to assume at all,” She tried. “Just give me an opportunity to get something that backs up Oliver Queen wanting to take over a corrupt corporation, because… well, you heard it out loud! It sounds ridiculous.”

“What about Oliver wanting to take over a QC he doesn’t know is corrupt?” Thea offered after thinking for a moment.

“Do you really think he would take that from you?” Felicity asked, her head slightly tilted as she tried to gauge Thea’s thought process. Now it seemed like she was figuring Oliver was just sort of evil, and that much Felicity couldn’t believe without the proof in front of her face. “I’m not going to defend any decision Oliver has made, because a lot of them have hurt people, including myself. And I understand how different he obviously is, but that’s still your brother, Thea. He’s still the guy who makes perfect Monte Cristo’s and listens to horrible rap music and dragged me through the mall for hours every Christmas until he found the perfect present for his little sister. That guy would never purposely hurt you, and he would certainly never take anything you wanted away from you. Doesn’t that count for something?”

Thea glared at her friend, because even though Felicity’s words had foundation, she wasn’t ready to give her brother that much credit after a day like today and she could pinch the blonde for her unwanted optimism. “I hope Roy eats all your pizza.”

Felicity gaped. “Crap! Ok, we have to get back to my apartment, he’s been free too long.”

“Wait,” Thea smiled, “There was a reason I wanted to be alone. I need a favor, quietly.”

Felicity seemed to hesitate for a moment, her foot twisting on her heel as she examined the brunette across from her curiously. Thea was the one always preaching honesty and openness with the entire team. Felicity never expected to hear something like that from her, and it peaked her anxiety. “Name It.”

——————————————————————

Oliver Queen has great qualities. He’s handsome, confident, convincing, and surprisingly hard-working if he’s interested in what he’s doing. Sadly, he‘s also very aware of these qualities and even more aware of how to use them to purely benefit himself. Hence the rich, charming, man-whore reputation he wore like one of his leather jackets. Now, to be fair, Felicity knew he wasn’t nearly as shallow as he put forth. Well, with her he wasn’t, but with everyone else he had no reservations about being a vain ass. That was mostly because he didn’t trust anyone, and the people he did attempt to let in usually ended up using him for his money or his status.

And maybe a bit because he‘s just a jerk.

Unfortunately for her, he was a jerk that she missed everyday he was gone and when he showed up at her door step last night that was the only thing she could think about. Felicity knew she had to find answers for her friends and she was pretty sure Oliver had some of them. Whether he knew that or not was a much bigger animal and it wasn’t even ten in the morning, so there was no way she was going for that conversation yet. Right now the only questions she had were simple ones, like where he lives now, if he has a job that he likes and people he left behind. Does he even plan on staying in Starling long? If he did have a life somewhere now, was he just going to uproot from that to come home? 

Ok so maybe none of the questions were simple and there was a ton of things they had to go over, but when Felicity’s eyes caught the back of Oliver’s blonde head sitting down with a menu at their old breakfast spot she lost every single former thought. For the first time in his damn life Oliver Queen was not only on time, but early. Hell, she‘s here ten minutes early and he’s already sitting. It was enough to make her want to turn around and walk back out because she knew right at that moment she wasn’t nearly as emotionally ready for this as she gave herself credit for.

Oliver must have sensed her, because she was still rooted in the same spot by the front door when he suddenly quit nervously tapping his black Chukka boots and quickly stood, turning to face her. There was a timid smile and an obvious sense of relief that covered his face immediately, and Felicity wasn’t proud of the fluttering in her stomach because of it. Because of him. For five years she hurt, and she missed him. After awhile it was easier to carry around, the ache felt less like a weight now and more of a common feeling, something she simply learned to live with. But what made moving on easier was the idea that he didn’t want to come back, that he was happy somewhere and didn’t miss her with the same fervor that she missed him.

The look on Oliver’s face last night, the same one he was sporting right now, said none of those things and it only added to her confusion about why he stayed away for so long if he’d missed her so much. However, it also was a huge relief, because missing him all this time didn’t seem so ridiculous now that Felicity knew he missed her too. It was that thought alone that made her move her feet, and before she could react he was wrapping her in a hug and whispering good morning into her hair. 

Yeah, Felicity definitely wasn’t emotionally ready for this.

For a moment Felicity let her self relax in his strong embrace, her own arms lightly wrapping around his waist to hug him back. There was a comfort she didn’t even realize was missing that washed over her, and she took a deep breath to try to compose her emotions. She really needed some coffee. His familiar Irish Spring scent invaded her and she smiled to herself, happy that hadn’t changed after all this time. 

Oliver pulled away first, giving Felicity a big, genuine smile that made her questions her priorities. He was wearing a simple black v-neck that did wonders for the newly muscular body she couldn’t help but appreciate, and some dark green chinos and he looked amazing. So much so that it almost didn’t annoy her that it takes her two hours to get ready every morning when it takes him about 30 minutes and he still comes out looking like dessert. “I ordered you a cappuccino.” He stated as he took a seat.

“That was wise.” Felicity replied as she slid in across from him, arching a playful brow at him when he chuckled.

“Long night?” He asked as he watched her take a long sip of the hot drink.

“I didn’t sleep much.” She agreed, taking him in once again when he started to examine the menu. “How was your night?”

To her surprise he responded quickly, and honestly. “Eventful, Tommy threw me a coming home party and I had to call the cops at midnight to get everyone out of my house.” He shook his head as he laughed, the experience much funnier now that it was behind him. It really wasn’t a bad night, he got to hang out with his best friend and Thea didn’t shoot daggers into him all night, but he would have preferred all that without a couple hundred other people tearing his home apart.

“I’m sure that was a first for everybody involved.” Felicity smiled, leaning towards him on her elbows. “Do all of your admirers know you’re a narc?”

Oliver laughed, but before he could respond the waitress approached their table and asked for their orders. When she took the menus a comfortable silence fell over them and their gaze met again, Oliver’s eyes immediately growing softer as he tilted his head the way he used to when he was seeing right through her emotional wall. “Just ask.” He finally said quietly.

“Where have you been?” She responded immediately, her beautiful eyes boring into him.

“Central City.” 

His answer obviously confused her. “You’ve been in Missouri this whole time?” 

It made more sense for Felicity to assume Oliver was out of the country this whole time. The main reason being, he managed to keep himself out of the public eye despite all the media that surrounded his disappearance the first year or so he was gone. Robert made it clear that he wasn’t in danger, but he wouldn’t be returning and for a while it was as if the paparazzi took that as a challenge accepted because they spent months trying to find him. Even Felicity did her fair share of digging, but if she couldn’t find an answer, no one else was going to either and the idea of finding him eventually died away and people moved on. 

Felicity was still struggling with the last part.

“No,” he chuckled nervously, “I spent the first year and half blowing all of my money partying in Corto Maltese,” Oliver said honestly, earning a humorous look from his beautiful, blonde counterpart. “It was a pretty dark time in my life, but apart from that I still made some friends while I was there. I didn’t tell them much about me, but I guess an American drowning his sorrows in tequila on a South American island just screams issues.” 

Felicity laughed. “I mean, I can see the parallels.” 

He shrugged playfully. “They were American too, on a summer vacation and when they left they told me if I ever wanted to come home and have a fresh start I was welcome in Central City.”

Oliver saw plenty of questions cross her mind, but she quickly settled on one. “So you just went with them?”

“God no,” he laughed as he shook his head. “I drank myself into oblivion for the next six months and then when I went broke and got myself into some gambling problems. So I took off scared out of my mind.” For the first time in his story he looked vulnerable, and Felicity tried to comfort him with a smile. She had so many thoughts and feelings at the moment she could never pin point exactly what it was she felt, but none of it was judgement. “Then I went to Central City.” He clarified after a moment.

“Do you like it there?”

Oliver really thought about his answer before he spoke, because he didn’t know what saying ‘yes’ would do to Felicity’s mood. The simple answer was yes, because for the first time in his life he was in control and he could be whoever he wanted. That is something everyone should get to experience. But it didn’t take away from missing everyone and wanting to be home, because he wanted that just as much as he wanted freedom. However, saying it out loud was frightening, but Oliver knew she deserved more than just answers, she deserved the truth in them. “Yeah, it’s really different from what my life used to be. I just have a crappy little loft and a bartending gig, but it’s mine, you know? It’s been nice.”

The truth seemed to be the right choice, because the genuine smile Felicity gave Oliver seemed like she was happy for him. And she was. For the first time in years Felicity felt the anger bubbling in her settle just slightly at the idea of Oliver trying to live a normal life and just be a decent person. In an instant she understood, and the guilt of resenting him because he wanted that for himself washed over her suddenly. It caught her so off guard she didn’t even register the waitress bringing their breakfast and refilling her coffee.

“Please say something, you’re freaking me out.” 

Felicity’s eyes snapped to his, softening at the nervousness staring back at her. “You know that it’s okay, right?”

His eyebrows furrowed in an adorably innocent way. “What’s okay?”

“That you wanted something new. That you stayed away.” She clarified, earning a purely shocked look in return.

“Felicity, no it’s not.” He countered immediately, a look of almost annoyance covering his face. “I abandoned everyone, I was selfish and immature and I hurt people. I hurt you.” He added the last part as a whisper, and it sounded like a plea with her to be mad at him. Because how could she tell him that any of that was okay?

She only smiled in return. “That’s true. And a lot of people are still hurt, including me. I’m not saying that everything that happened is okay, or that you never coming to see your family, or me is okay.” Their eyes locked at her last sentence, her words earning his full attention. 

“Felicity- “ He tried, his voice dropping to a level deep enough to make her stomach flutter.

“Let me get this out, Oliver, because you should hear it and I have a feeling no one has said it to you.”

He only nodded, words not able to form over the anxiety building up for what was to come.

Felicity kept her eyes locked on his the entire time she spoke. “It is okay that you wanted to start your own life, and I understand that to do that you wanted to be someone new. And you got all that, so it’s okay that you stayed away, because you didn’t want to lose what you have now. You’re allowed to have that, Oliver. And I’ll understand when you go back to your new life.”

At that he broke the eye contact, emotion he couldn’t even begin to explain filling him. Warmth, guilt, happiness, anguish, nervousness. Everything was hitting him at once and the heavy breath he let out did nothing to ease his apprehension.

“When will that be?”

Her words brought him back down to earth and when he looked to her he saw that her strong façade was gone. Now she was the one who seemed nervous, her hands ringing together as she watched them with intent. It took him a moment to process that she was asking how long he was going to be in town for, but he immediately caught on to how hard it was for her to hear his answer.

Oliver knew it was going to come, but he wasn’t expecting her to dread it as much as he was. But he knew it wasn’t for the same reasons. He was dreading it because he knew it could lead to a conversation about him not being able to leave with inheriting an entire company and all, but Felicity was dreading it because she really didn’t want to know. However, she knew she would only be torturing herself if she didn’t ask.

After learning about Oliver’s knew influx of assets last night, she flirted with the idea of him staying because of the circumstances. But, after spending the morning with him, and hearing how happy he is with the life he built for himself, only dissipated that hope. Now Robert’s decision just raised more confusing questions, because the man across from her right now wanted a simple, normal life. And he would never get that by owning QC. If he was apart of Roberts decision, he had to know that and that fact alone was enough to confirm with her that he probably had no clue about the darkness he was about to be pushed into.

However, it never left her mind that despite his lack of knowledge or involvement, he was still keeping it from her. Although he was being open and honest about his life, and yes, Felicity was sure of that, he was still skirting around the subject that might be one of the biggest scandals to hit their city; ‘Oliver Queen inheriting his fathers fortune, despite his absence and his sisters hard work’. Yeah, when the media did get ahold of it, it wasn’t going to be good. And yet, he kept it in, even with the opportunity in front of him to let her in. It was enough to remind her to keep her head on a swivel.

Whatever inner battle Oliver was fighting with must have settled, because after a long consideration of her words, he finally spoke. “Not for awhile. Right now, I need to be here and that’s indefinite.” He could tell by the look he got from her that he didn’t give her a good enough answer. To be honest, he knew it wasn’t going to be, but he couldn’t tell her everything right now and ruin the good morning they were having. And he knew that is exactly what would happen if he even got near the subject of his father. He sighed sadly when her eyes dropped from his and landed on her untouched plate. “Felicity, I won’t ever leave again without saying goodbye.”

For once, he seemed to say something right, because she met his eyes hopelessly. “I won’t.” He spoke again, clearer.


	4. Mouthful of Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around through some of the absences, it’s been hard to get some quiet time lately and it’s messing with how often I’d like to be posting. But either way I’ve got something for you guys now! And it’s pure flashback, so I hope you guys enjoy the younger olicity as much as I enjoy adding in this part of the story. I don’t plan on adding flashbacks into normal chapters, so I hope it doesn’t confuse anyone that it’s not in italics. I just didn’t think it was necessary. Anyways let me know what you think and have a great week everyone! 
> 
> PS: I do plan on covering their ages next chapter but I know some people will be curious so Oliver is turning 22 and Felicity is 18 right now, but her birthday isn’t too far off so they’re generally three years apart. In present time they’re 30 and 33.

**May 13th, 2006**  
**Twelve Years Ago**

  
   
“It’s not funny.”

  
Tommy roared louder at that and Oliver scowled at him in return. “You try to hit on your Physics’ Professor’s teaching aid to get a passing grade and instead she slaps you with a mandatory tutor referral? You’re right, Ollie. It’s not funny, it’s damn hilarious.” He replied, the laughter dying down for a moment. Just when Oliver thought it was over, his once best friend let out another fit of giggles.

Oliver quickly snatched the beer from Tommy’s hand and leaned back on the couch they were both sitting in. He took a long swig of it before speaking, “You shouldn’t be drinking before class.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Speaking of,” Oliver paused to glance down at his blank wrist. “Aren’t you late?”

Tommy gave him a dead-panned look in return.  “You know, had you put this much effort into your Physics class, the degree your parents paid so much for wouldn’t be on the line and you wouldn’t have to be up at 8 A.M. for tutoring.” They playfully glared at each other as Tommy stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“8 A.M.?” A humorous voice chimed in from the other side of the room. “I hope they don’t mind tardiness.”

Much to Oliver’s annoyance, Tommy was laughing again. “I’ll see you guys tonight.” He said as he made his way out of the frat.

Oliver snapped his head to his other friend, glaring harder when he noticed he was flipping through a magazine with a joint hanging from his mouth. “Hey Clark,” He spoke up, gaining his attention. The dark-haired man laughed when Oliver greeted him with a middle finger.

Clark flipped his magazine closed and took another puff of the stick in his mouth. “So, they give you a name for the lucky new tutor?”

“Nah,” Oliver replied. “She said they’d assign me someone when I get there, since it was last minute. Why?”

“My cousin volunteers in the tutoring center,” Clark answered, rolling his eyes at the suddenly curious look on Oliver’s face. “So, if you run into a Kara, don’t hit on her.”

Oliver scoffed at that. “Please, what kind of person do you think I am?”

“A douche bag who hits on teaching assistants?” Clark offered quickly.

Oliver shook his head as his friend took another hit. “Isn’t that stuff supposed to help you relax?” He acknowledged jokingly.

Clark returned the middle finger at that comment. “I’m just letting you know, my family is off limits.”

Oliver threw his hands up in mock surrender. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He responded with a wink. “Seriously though, I don’t have to be good at math to know the chances of a Physics tutor being a hot chick. We can pretty much guarantee I’m in for pure torture with a W.O.W. expert for the next three months.”

“God I hope so.” Clark chuckled when Oliver took another swig of his beer. “So does your sudden early morning plans mean that you won’t be attending Kappa Delta’s party tonight?”

Oliver looked baffled. “And tarnish my newly perfected douche bag reputation? You don’t give me enough credit.”

“Newly perfected?” Clark retorted humorously. “You don’t give **yourself**  enough credit.”

——————————  
Death.

That’s the only way Oliver could even begin to describe how he felt right now. Death and impatience. He was already running thirty minutes late, and the barista that was currently making coffee had dropped it twice, adding on another ten minutes to his tardiness. The hangover was the only thing he could blame for why running behind was actually giving him anxiety, because it was usually a part of his character. Still, he couldn’t hold back the loud foot tapping or deep sigh he gave when the nervous girl finally slid the coffee over to him.

Even Oliver didn’t have a problem admitting that he lived in his own time zone, but right now the feeling in his gut wasn’t the usual confidence he carried with him. For a split second he actually thought he might feel a little regret for not setting a respectable alarm and showing up on time for his first tutoring session.

He shook off that ridiculous thought as he swung the door open for the library and stepped inside.

“Can I help you?” A middle-aged blonde lady asked from her seat behind the desk.

“I was told to come here for tutoring.” Oliver answered, holding up the dreaded referral in his hand.

“Up the stairs and to the right. You’ll see a big entrance that says ‘Tutor Center’.”

Oliver followed her directions, humming softly to himself as he took the stairs two at a time. The anxiety he felt shook off with every step and it was quickly replaced with the need to get this snooze fest over with. When he read the big, red words over the double doors he felt a pang of disappointment in himself for getting into this irresponsible mess in the first place.

Despite his constant partying and questionable decisions, he managed to maintain a C average for the past three and a half years and get away with doing what he pleased in his spare time. Now, here he was, three months left of his senior year in College and he’s stuck getting tutored Saturday’s at 8 A.M.

While Oliver would never say the words out loud, he knew he put himself in a stupid position and he was definitely going to pay the price if his father even had the slightest clue his gallivanting might end up costing him his Bachelor’s degree.

“Good morning.”

Oliver’s eyes snapped to the elderly lady sitting at a desk on the other side of the open doors. He smiled at her sweetly as he approached her with his note held out. “Morning, Ma’am.” He responded, nodding when she took the paper from him.

“Oliver Queen.” She read out loud, her painted eyebrow perking up. “You’re late, son.”

“I apologize for that, I got lost.” He lied, flashing his best smile at her when she sized him up.

As soon as her brown eyes landed on the cup in his hand, she shook her head. She handed the paper back to him and spoke. “Just have a seat, son. Let me see who’s available.”

“Thanks.” Oliver sighed, moving to the other side of the room to sit. He watched curiously as the older lady stood from her desk and walked over to a girl sitting with her back to them.

There was a smile that unknowingly graced his face when his eyes caught the white converse on her feet, the same feet currently perched on the table as she leaned back in her chair with a book in her hands. His attention quickly moved to her face when she turned to acknowledge the older lady and he had to remind himself how to breathe at the beaming smile the younger girl gave her. Oliver barely had time to admire her short blonde ponytail and adorable glasses before she suddenly jerked her head right to him, that breathtaking smile now replaced with a look that was borderline scary.

He pulled his eyes away from her exposed neck as quickly as he could, meeting her fierce glare with as much confidence as he could find. The anxiety that was shadowing him before about being late was full frontal now, because this girl looked **pissed**.

_And stunning._

He gulped when the blonde girl gave the older lady another beautiful smile before she returned to her front desk. The only word Oliver could use to describe the look the woman gave him as she sat back in her seat was sympathy, and he didn’t have to wonder why for long.

“Oliver Queen?”

He couldn’t help but smile when he locked eyes with her, and it took every bit of ego he had to keep it in place when her scowl never changed. “Yep,” he answered as he stood, “Are you my tutor?”

“No.” The blonde replied with a shake of her head. Oliver was sure the disappointment was evident on his face by the curious look she gave him afterwards. “You’re free to go.” She added in with a nod as she turned away from him.

The only thing that pulled Oliver’s eyes off of her retreating hips was her words registering in his brain. “Wait, what? Go where? I have a slip that says I need mandatory tutoring.”

The smile on the beautiful girls face was almost mischievous when she spun around. She quickly covered the space she put between them and snatched the small paper from his grip. “It also says you were supposed to be here at eight.”

Oliver wanted to groan out loud at the girl’s attitude, but he kept it in with the fear of the feisty blonde killing him. Is it normal to fear someone that didn’t even measure up to his chest? “And I’m sorry I was late, but I need a tutor. Like I said 'man-da-tory'.” He responded matter-of-factly. “I need this to graduate.”

“Well maybe you should have been that concerned about your education before you decided that having coffee was more important than being on time and respecting your tutor.” She shot back coldly.

“Don’t you think that’s a little bit heavy? I’m running late. It’s not the end of the world. I didn’t disrespect anyone.” He answered back, looking just as offended as his counterpart.

“Do you know why you were scheduled to be tutored from 8 to 10, Oliver?” She asked calmly, her arms securing over her chest. He was slightly scared to speak after the quick change in her demeanor, so he shook his head as a reply.

“Because after you, I have three more people lined up to tutor before I get to go enjoy the rest of my day. Does it even occur to you that I woke up early on a Saturday to tutor you? Or could your thick skull only breed the concept of coffee? Hell, I wouldn’t mind some coffee!” The blondes rambling suddenly stopped and Oliver had to bite his lip to keep a huge smile from breaking through when she took a deep breath and started quietly counting backwards.

“So, you are my tutor.” Oliver inquired after a moment, holding a straight face that was worthy of an Oscar. Her gorgeous blue eyes flared at him, and Oliver could have sworn they turned a shade of light green when she took a step closer to him. The smell of fresh flowers invaded him suddenly, and he sucked in a breath. She officially had all of his attention, and he was using every ounce of self control he had to keep his eyes from exploring her body. For some reason, he had a feeling that wouldn’t help the bad mood she was currently in. He needed to backpedal, and fast.

“No, you lost your chance at getting tutored when you showed up forty five minutes late and thought you could blow it off by telling a 60 year old lady you didn’t know how to find the college library.” The blonde girl replied, her voice much quieter now that she seemed to have her composure back.

Oliver sighed when he watched the judgment cross her face. He knew that look anywhere, because just about everyone gave it to him. She was looking at him like he was the biggest asshole on the face of the planet and for the first time in his entire life, it bothered him. He felt like a grade-A jerk and needed to fix this entire situation quickly. “You’re right, I lied.”

She rolled her eyes, but Oliver continued before she could fire off her retort. “I am sorry that you were here waiting on me. You’re also right when you say I didn’t consider that. I should have, and next time I will. But I need these tutoring sessions to graduate, so can you please find it in your heart to give me a second chance.” He finished his small speech with his serious eyes boring into hers as he twisted his fingers together nervously. He did not want to know what was going to happen if he went back to class next Friday with the news his tutor dropped him, because he was a jerk to her.

It was too bad no one told him that she was going to be a sexy blonde that wore jeans that fit like a glove and could kill with a simple look. He would have been here bright and early. With caffeine. He wondered for a moment if this could of all been avoided if he had a cup for her too when he came in. Probably not, but either way he was never going to forget coffee again.

She stayed silent, but didn’t walk away from him and he hoped that meant this was tipping slightly in his favor. “Come on, you’ve never needed a second chance before?”

Felicity sighed softly and dropped her arms, her walls coming down with her. She wanted to scold herself, because five minutes ago she could have killed him. Now, the reality that he did need this to graduate was settling in. And he was freaking **pouting** at her. Never did she imagine pouting could actually be an attractive quality on someone.

However, attractive or not, he deserved a little bit of torture before she made the decision whether she could actually deal with tutoring him or not. So, she decided to make him churn for a few hours and see how much this really mattered to him. “I need to see my other students first,” As soon as the grin hit his mouth, she wanted to smack it off. “ **If** I still have some time after that, I’ll work you in.”

Oliver let out the breath he was holding in and gave her a friendly smile. “Thank you. So should I just come back in a couple hours or…?” He would have loved the laugh she let out, had it not been aimed directly at him.

“Oh no, if you want to get tutored by me, you’re going to sit here and wait until I’m ready.” Felicity felt her win when his smirk fell at her words. He was dumber than she considered if he thought this was going to be that easy. “If you walk out of this library, don’t come back.” She scolded sternly, her finger poking into his chest while Oliver argued with his inner self about how bad it would be if he just grabbed her face and kissed the hell out of her.

Then the tiny blonde snuck a simple glance at his lips before reconnecting with his eyes, and he had to move a little to keep his knees from buckling at the action.

_Dude, get it together._

_She’s just another girl._

_You’re Oliver Queen._

“Sit.” She ordered, a manicured nail pointing to the chairs behind him. Then she turned around and walked away from him, and despite the frat boy in him, he had to close his eyes and turn in a different direction. If he was going to sit here for hours and wait for her, and he was by the way, he couldn’t do it hard as rock, and her mouth and that body? Sin in a bomber jacket and jeans.

He needed to draw a line somewhere, and that started with not ogling at her ass.

_Here, at least._

Felicity was satisfied with herself when she looked back from her spot to see Oliver taking a seat, a defeated look on his face. There was no way he was going to last longer than an hour, and then she wouldn’t have to deal with again. That thought made her smile as she kicked her feet up and glanced at the clock on the wall. There was still thirty minutes before the next student got here, so she flipped her book open and continued where she left off before she was so rudely interrupted by a certain tall, blue-eyed, self-centered jerk.

The next moment Felicity had to look at the clock is was 2 P.M. and her final tutee was packing up his stuff and telling her he would see her next week. She smiled politely and made sure he was out of the room before she leaned back and sighed heavily. She was really looking forward to going home and getting right back into bed. A bed she was dragged out for no fracking reason this morning.

As soon as Felicity remembered Oliver she groaned, knowing that he could still be here waiting to be tutored. If that was the case, she wasn’t going anywhere and she wanted to pinch herself for being a person of integrity. Luckily for her, he obviously didn’t have the same quality, because when she turned around to where he was supposed to be the seats were empty.

She’ll never understand why, but this time her sigh was because of disappointment.

_I wonder if he even made it the hour._

After a moment Felicity talked herself into believing she didn’t care and quickly gathered her stuff, eager to crawl right back into her blankets and watch scrubs. The excitement of some relaxation had her quickly loading up her bag and heading towards the exit doors. As her life story would go, though, she didn’t make it past the first bookcase before she heard Miss Barbara’s laughter and an odd feeling dropped in her stomach from instincts telling her why. Instincts she wanted to throw out the window, because there was no way on this green earth Oliver stuck around for **six hours.**

There wasn’t a pep talk on the face of this earth Felicity could have given herself to prepare for what she saw when she came around the corner to Barbara’s desk, and it stopped her in her tracks. Not only was he still here, but he had moved a chair right next to the older lady’s. Now they were now both sitting behind the desk, while they shared a pair of headphones, a big smile forming over his face when Barbara lifted her finger and circled it around the front of the iPod before clicking the center button. “Wow,” she admired, hearing the new song play in her ear. “These things are pretty cool.”

Felicity cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. She was trying to register how it was even possible that the same jerk from this morning was now sitting patiently with a lady old enough to be his grandmother, teaching her how to work an iPod. She was chanting in her head that he was a ass and she hated him in an attempt to remind herself, because right now she was nearly a puddle on the floor thanks to the vision in front of her.

“Felicity!” The older lady smiled when she looked up and saw her, and then took a glance at the bag on her shoulder. “Are you heading out?” She asked as she took an unsubtle look at Oliver.

_Say yes. Felicity, say yes. Go home. This is your out._

And damn if she almost said the words. Instead, however, she made the weak mistake of glancing at Oliver first. He was smiling at her per usual, but it wasn’t cocky or sarcastic now, more like he was pleading with her. He seemed nervous again, and the vulnerability made her defense fall slightly.

He was still here.

Six hours and the big dork was still fracking here.

“Yes,” she answered, noting that Oliver looked like a stepped on puppy at her words. “I’m starving. How do you feel about tutoring at the diner down the street?” The smile she got from Oliver then took every logical thought out of her brain, which is the only excuse she could give for smiling back at him.

“Works for me.” Oliver replied quickly, letting out a breath. Thankful didn’t even begin how to describe how he felt about her giving him another chance. And it involved food? Oliver could have exploded with excitement at that thought, because he was freaking starving. The only thing they had to eat in this damn library were vending machines, and he couldn’t get anything out of those with his credit card. “I could definitely eat.” He added as his stomach lightly growling filled the room.

Felicity gave him a hopeless look. “You need help closing up, Miss Barbara?”

“I’ll be fine baby, you guys go get some lunch. I’ll see you next Saturday.” She dismissed with a hand wave.

Oliver smiled when Felicity stepped closer to the lady and leaned over her desk, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Have a good week, Miss Barbara.”

“Bye, Miss Barbara.” Oliver added with a wave before he followed behind Felicity dutifully.

“Soooo,” he dragged as they exited the library doors. “Fe-lic-i-ty.”

“O-li-ver.” She matched as they started walking through the quad.

He smirked at her tone. “Are you a senior too?” He questioned, eyeing her curiously. If you would have given him first guess, he would say she’s a couple years younger than him. But, a physics tutor at his university? There was no way. It was more likely she was older.

“No, I graduated last year. I’m in the master’s program now.”

Older it is.

“Does that surprise you?” She asked after a moment, catching the odd look in Oliver’s eye.

“Yes.” Oliver responded before thinking it through and she shot him an annoyed glare. “Wait, I mean no.” He corrected with a shake of his head. “I’m not surprised you’re in the masters program. At all. You actually come off super intelligent.” Her eyes were back on him at his words, and the softness in them caught him completely by surprise. For the first time since they met, she wasn’t looking at him like he had ruined her morning.

“You just seem younger.” Felicity blinked at him and he was ready to knock himself out. “I-I don’t mean that in a mature sense, by the way.” Now her lips were pursed, glare back firmly in place. Something about it was different than before though, and if he didn’t know better, he would have sworn he saw the corner of her mouth twitch. He took a deep breath. “I just mean you look young. I’m going to stop talking now.”

Oliver was still beating himself up internally when her sudden laughter made him jump. “My goodness, you might be worse than me with the rambling.”

“Hey! I don’t ramble, okay? You just make me nervous.” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, solely because of the small blonde’s head suddenly snapping up to him, a cocky smirk of her own fully in place. Despite himself, he grinned back at her. “You look evil right now.” He added with a chuckle.

Oliver nearly choked on the air he was breathing in when she winked at him before she spoke. “You’re going to regret admitting to that one.” She responded as they approached the diner.

The twitch in Oliver’s groin told him that was a lie, but he used the thought of food to keep his mind from going down that path while he was in public. He took a few long strides to get ahead of her and hold the door open, a gesture she didn’t bother to acknowledge. He almost had a comment on his tongue, but then she was in front of him again, and that was a hell of a distracting view.

“Hey, Felicity!” A skinny, brunette man beamed a smile at her as soon as she walked in the door, a menu in his hand as his eye caught Oliver towering behind her. “Two today?” He asked, looking almost confused as he slowly dragged his gaze back to the woman in between them.

“Yes, please.” She answered. “In Charlie’s section.”

“Follow me.” He nodded, grabbing an extra menu and sitting them in a booth with a good distance from other people.

“I take it you spend a lot of time here.” Oliver acknowledged after giving Josh, as his name tag said, his drink order.

She shrugged. “They’re cheap and it’s not a drive-thru. Not an easy combination to find.“ Josh was quick to return with their drinks, and Oliver thanked him, which earned him an interesting look from Felicity.

He smiled at her furrowed brow. “And what’s so great about Charlie’s section?” He asked as he took a sip of his sweet tea.

“Nothing really, but I saw Jane working the other side and she’s an insufferable bitch.”

Oliver nearly choked on his drink; her brazen words and the nonchalant way she spit them out surprised him and made him laugh. “I guess I owe you a ‘thank you’ then.”

“You’re welcome.” She answered sweetly, her tongue in her cheek until Charlie interrupted them and took their orders. When he walked away, he cleared the table of their menus and Felicity didn’t waste a second dropping a much larger book down on it. “So, physics.” She stated with a beaming smile that made him wonder why anyone would be that happy about math of all god forsaken things.

“We don’t even get to eat peacefully first?” He groaned as he dug through his own bag despite his protest.

“Oh no, the sooner we get started, the sooner I get to return to my Scrubs marathon.” She answered seriously, watching him take a large notebook from his backpack. “Are those all math notes?” Felicity asked when she noticed the writing all over the pages he was skipping past. For some reason, he didn’t come off as someone who took notes in class. He really didn’t even come off as someone who attended class.

Oliver looked up at her with a playful glare, making it obvious that he caught her shocked tone. “Hey, I did make it this far.” He defended, his eyes snapping to her lips when she licked them to hold back her smile.

Thankfully, she had some control over her thoughts and spoke, because he couldn’t form one right now. “Alright, you guys began the semester on chapter 30, how about we start there?”

“Perfect.” Oliver nodded, focusing on the book she turned to face him.

It was surprising to him how easily Felicity fell into the subject, and the way she seemed to drag him in as well. This wasn’t like sitting in a huge classroom attempting to write down as many notes as possible so that you could spend all night studying them. She told him they were simply covering one subject at a time, and they wouldn’t move on until he understood. There was no rushing him, and after an hour he felt comfortable enough to ask her a question.

“So kinetic friction is basically slipping?” He blurted out in an obvious tone. She figured the adorable frustration on his face was because he was wondering why no one else had ever put it that simply and she fought the urge to rub the crease out of his brow.

“Like tires braking on ice.” She confirmed, not bothering to hide her smile when he jotted something down in his notebook. This time when Oliver looked up to her he seemed expectant, glancing between the book and her with a timid smile. There was an uncomfortable fluttering in her stomach when she realized he was waiting for her to continue with her lesson.

If Felicity thought Oliver was good looking while he was being a jerk, that was nothing compared to the focused and attentive Oliver in front of her right now. This Oliver had just about stolen her voice away, and she had to do a mantra in her head to remind herself that she was tutoring him and he was **still** waiting for her.

To follow the theme of shocking the hell out of her, he asked her another question and she almost thanked him for giving her something to concentrate on that wasn’t his gorgeous blue eyes. When she got back on track, the next hour flew by quicker than the first and when she glanced at her phone and saw that it was suddenly 5 o’clock, she wasn’t sure if she believed it.

“Wow, it’s five already?” Oliver asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall behind her. “That wasn’t half as lame as I figured it would be.”

Felicity smiled sheepishly at him as she rubbed her eyes. “It’s helps that you’re not a moron like I figured you’d be.” She replied mockingly.

“I didn’t not mean that I thought you were lame,” he corrected with a sigh. Why did this girl get him so damn flustered? It was like one step forward and two steps back. “What I mean is-“ he paused, his open eyes turning into a glare. “Why you are smiling?”

“You’re cute.” Felicity answered truthfully, smiling when she saw the slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

“Cute?!” He fired back, his mouth hung open in offense. “I’m not cute.”

“Ok then.” She laughed with a shrug, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. As soon as he saw her reach for the bill, his hand covered it.

“It’s the least I could do, seriously.” Oliver said when she looked like she was about to argue with him. After thinking for a moment, a beautiful smile graced her perfect lips.

“That’s actually a good point.” Felicity replied. “I’ll see you next Saturday?” She asked and he nodded with a child like grin.

“On time.” He threw in for good measure and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Bye, Oliver.” Felicity shot back in a tone that could have passed for exasperated if it wasn’t for the huge smile she flashed back at him as she disappeared out the door.

Never in his life had a smile made him feel so many different emotions at once. It was as if his heart sank and his stomach flipped, all while a surge of desire sent heat through his entire body. It was extremely overwhelming, and he had no idea how to react to something so foreign. There was only one thought that unsettled him more, and that was the fact that he was going to have to wait an entire week before he saw that breathtaking smile again.

Unfortunately for Oliver, that thought and his lack of emotional control at the moment had him quickly gathering his stuff and tossing a sizable amount of money on the table. Ignoring the curious glances from people in the crowded diner, he quickly dashed out of the door and after his gorgeous tutor.

“Felicity!” He shouted, sounding more relieved than he would have preferred that she only made it a little ways down the street.

When Felicity turned around, Oliver was jogging towards her and had already covered quite a bit of distance. “You alright?” She asked when he slowed to a stop in front of her, her eyes gazing over his body.

“Yes.” He smiled, reaching into his back pocket and handing her a folded piece of paper. “I just forgot to invite you to my birthday party tomorrow.”

Felicity perked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him, extremely aware that he just chased her out of a restaurant to invite her to a party. “At Sigma Nu?”

“Well that’s my frat, so yes.”

_Of course it is._

“Frat boy hm? Is there anything about you that doesn’t just scream typical?” Felicity teased, poking him in the chest lightly.

Oliver shrugged, leaning into her hand. “I like to keep it shallow, no need in surprising anyone. So, will you come?” He asked again, firmly planting on his most charming smirk for the cause.

Felicity was mad at herself for even struggling with saying no, because she knew it was the damn handsome face that was making her question herself. In any other circumstance not going to a frat party on a Sunday night would have been a no-brainer. Not only was she underage, she’d never been to a party before. And starting with a birthday party for a boy in the most popular frat on the West Coast? Yeah, that didn’t seem like good practicing grounds.

I know, no-brainer right?

There was just one problem, though.

Oliver Queen was pouting at her, **again** , and it was fracking adorable.

“Can I bring a friend?” Felicity asked after a moment, laughing softly when he his shoulders dropped in relief.

“Anyone you want.” Oliver answered with a smile, a triumphant look on his face. “As long as they don’t have a Y chromosome.” He added, not missing a beat.

Felicity bit her lip in a sad attempt to stifle her laughter as she rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll be there.”

 


End file.
